Um SOS
by Mistress Alice
Summary: Em alguns momentos da vida, as coisas são tiradas de nós, à força, causando muita dor. Personagem: Miles de Elfo. Conteúdo: Yaoi.


_**Um S.O.S **__(by Mistress Alice)_

"_Esse costumava ser o nosso segredo. Agora, permaneço escondido e sozinho aqui"._

As coisas não andam bem.

Depois que perdemos um amigo querido, nosso mundo parece acabar. Eu jamais pensei que pudesse passar por um momento desse... Fomos criados juntos, éramos irmãos. E com o tempo, nos tornamos mais que amigos.

Sim, amantes, namorados. E eu pensava que eu bastasse na vida dele.

Que eu fosse o suficiente para que ele lutasse contra o peso sobre suas costas. Mas nem sempre podemos vencer a própria vida e o que ela nos reserva...

Mas eu acreditava plenamente que esse milagre ocorresse. Porque não era a hora dele. Não era a_ nossa_ hora de ter um fim.

"_Não ajuda, mas leia os nossos nomes na parede. E limpe-os da pedra"._

O que me resta?

Uma resposta vaga quando pergunto ao espelho. Vinte e um anos ao lado de alguém que era a sua vida. Sua família.

E alguém, o tirou de mim.

Eu deveria sentir ódio dentro de mim. Mas não sinto.

Sinto apenas frustração por não ter feito-o lutar mais. Frustração por não ter ajudado além do que eu podia. Eu já não considero mais a tristeza, porque agora, ela faz parte de mim, como respirar.

"_Confiei em você de todas as maneiras. Mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo -se, perdi o meu chão"._

Faz dois dias que eu o perdi. Ou que ele me deixou.

Eu só queria que a vida não tivesse sido tão cruel comigo, pois com certeza, doeria menos se eu o perdesse para os braços de outra pessoa, não para a morte.

A cama vazia, a casa tão fria.

Decidimos morar juntos depois dos quinze anos. O colégio era longe de nossas casas, e assim, nos acostumaríamos caso a última e única opção fosse as repúblicas da faculdade.

Ainda dou risada ao relembrar a alegria dele ao ter conseguido um bico em uma lanchonete, como garçom para podermos pagar o aluguel alto do apartamento minúsculo que achamos. E eu, de forma muito contrária, não fiquei muito contente por ter conseguido um emprego de vendedor em uma loja de antigüidades na cidade.

E assim, nós lutamos. Nossos pais sempre ficaram do nosso lado, pagavam as nossas matrículas, e muito freqüentemente nos visitavam, levando algumas compras, uma ajuda completa. E quando começamos a faculdade, eles continuaram ajudando, até que eu consegui um emprego mais sólido, um estágio em advocacia, também na cidade.

Mesmo com o curso de arquitetura que ele fazia na faculdade, preferiu permanecer com o emprego dele, felizmente foi promovido a gerente da lanchonete. Nunca achei a cara dele, mas ele era feliz.

Comigo, com o apartamento minúsculo, mas com o nosso bom gosto ficou muito bonito, com a vida de gerente de lanchonete que ele tinha. Ele era simples e feliz, mesmo quando o tempo estava ruim.

"_Venha e resgate-me. Estou queimando, você não percebe? Apenas você pode libertar-me"._

Meu namorado era feliz. E sorriu diante à dificuldade, diante do resultado de um maldito exame médico.

Flégias mentiu para mim. Disse que ia ficar tudo bem. Mas não ficou.

Há dois anos lutamos contra esse resultado. Tivemos várias brigas, mas a alegria dele fazia a situação voltar a se colorir, saindo de um cinza triste.

"_Nós mentimos quando falamos que sonhávamos. Nosso choro foi tão falso... Desejo poder negar isso. Aqui e agora"._

Cada minuto que passou, desse tempo todo, na realidade era uma contagem regressiva.

Mas eu me sentia impotente. Cada vez mais que eu criava planos, cada vez que eu me mexia para ajudar no tratamento, o tempo passava tão rápido.

"_Meu S.O.S no rádio. A única chance de fazê-lo saber quais eram os meu medos. Você consegue ouvir?"._

Até o momento que eu perdi o chão. Por completo.

Ele passou mal aqui em casa. Perdeu os sentidos, e a minha rapidez em chamar a ambulância, o desespero que me acometeu, me fez chamar até os bombeiros, não bastou.

Talvez, eu não preciso dizer que os pais dele me condenam de tanta culpa, não? Inclusive, já soltaram comentários homofóbicos dos piores.

Mas será que foi minha culpa mesmo? Talvez seja. Tudo que eu fiz pode não ter sido suficiente para salvar-lhe a vida.

"_As paredes estão se fechando, meus sentidos estão desaparecendo"._

A situação está tão horrível, que os pais dele me expulsaram do enterro.

Mas a minha mente é livre de algumas culpas. Mas só eu enxergo isso.

Espero que onde ele estiver, não me odeie. Porque eu o amei e amo, incondicionalmente.

"_Sou caçado por sua sombra, quero alcançar, para sentir seu rosto"._

"_Você não está aqui, está?"._

"_Venha e resgate-me. Resgate-me"._

**Notas da autora:**

Frases entre aspas e em itálico: Letra de música.

Música usada neste capítulo: Rescue Me da banda Tokio Hotel.


End file.
